Sweet Burning Hell
by DarkClaimingSkye
Summary: Lucifer tricks Sam into saying yes. Lucifer want Dean because he is pure. Reference to Wincest and Mpreg
1. Hell Rising

**Pairings**: Dean/Lucifer, other will appear in later chapters.

**Warning**: Rated M for mature

_Italic – thoughts_

**Bold – Speaking**

Normal- Action

This has **gay** pairing, maybe some kink in later is my first fanfiction, so help me out and give CREATIVE critiquing. No flames they will be posted and laughed upon.

Ps: My writings a little weird it jump between pov and my tenses are mixed up, I'm trying to work out the kinks. Not Beta all mistakes are my fault.

Chapter 1: Hell Rising

Lucifer opens the door to a rundown old motel where he knew Dean and Sam were staying. Looking around his lips curled in disgust, why did human make such ugly things? Turning toward the bed, as there was only one, he spotted Dean's figure laying on his side blanket folded around his hip, showing of a strong muscled back and teasing glimpse of naked flesh.

_Huh so apparently dear little Dean goes to bed naked._

Striding into the room he began to strip off his clothes, lifting up the sheet he crawled in between them settling right behind the hunter. Brushing his nose across the soft hair at the back of Dean's head, sticking out his tongue he took a swipe, licking up behind the older hunter ear.

Groaning Dean murmured in his sleep a soft mewl was heard. _So he was sensitive behind the ear good for future references and there would be many in the future if Lucifer had his way._ Running his hand up and down the dirty blondes' side he reached over and grasped Dean shoulder rolling him over to face him naked flesh on naked flesh, pure heaven.

Dean sigh curling around Sam body, his eyes open blurrily quickly glancing to confirm it was indeed Sam. He leaned across the space between their bodies and lavishly licked at Sam's right nipple. With his left hand he gave the same attention with his finger, moving his right hand to Sammy's naval circling it with his fingers before thrusting into the bellybutton with said finger.

Eyes widening at the attention Dean was giving him. A loud hiss escaped his lips, sighing at the pleasure. Lucifer then reached down to grab Dean chin between his finger pulling him up for a quick brush of lip before making a trail along his jaw and neck. Altering between kissing, sucking, nipping and licking at Dean throat, biting down on Dean adams apple followed by a lick to soothe the sting.

Jumping at the bite, Dean let a startled yelp causing his body to be pressed against Sammy's pulling him flushed against Lucifer obvious limbo. Smiling up at Sam, he raised his hand and caressed Sammy's face.

**Well someone wants some action tonight, that's a mighty big problem you have their baby boy.**

Grinning down at Dean Lucifer rolled over placing Dean on his back with Lucifer tucked in-between his legs. He quickly replied by running his hands down Deans back before cupping his ass. Lowering his hand down further in between his ass crack brushing his finger across Dean balls and to the flesh just behind the ball rubbing it back in forth. Leaning down Lucifer placed an open mouth kiss upon Deans, thrusting his tongue inside lick at the wet cavern of Dean mouth tasting cherry before finding Deans. Their tongues danced against each other before Lucifer drew Dean tongue into his mouth sucking on the muscle.

Quick he pulled back before Dean could protest he rolled to his side rummaging in the night stand for some lube that was sure to be in there. Finding it he pulled it out and rolled back facing Dean, placing a large amount on his finger before tossing the offending bottle over his shoulder.

**Sammy. . . come on hurry up . . . I need ahhh!**

Lucifer plunging his finger all the way to the second knuckle inside Deans tight hole, thrusting his finger in and out quickly adding another finger Lucifer pushes his finger into Dean asshole with sharp brutal thrusts, he then begins to scissor his finger before adding the third, scissoring all fingers inside Dean. _Let take this a step further._ Lucifer inserts his pink alongside the other still thrusting inside Dean still tight sphincter.

Eye widening at the feel of four fingers plunging into his straining body he let out a surprised gasp. _Sammy's never done this before and he was surprisingly vanilla! Oh! _

**Nghh . . . OH! Sammysammy Sammy pleasesammy. . . pleaseharderfaster . . . more **panted Dean. Arching his hip off the bed as sudden pleasure bursted before his eyes, throwing his arms up around Sams' shoulder running his nails down Sams back.

Lucifer smiled at the reaction, _so honest_, reaching between their crushed bodies he grasped Dean cock stroking it with firm pressure, placing his thumb nail into the tip of Dean dick. Dean moaned loudly bucking his hips up asking for more. Shifting to his knees, Lucifer grabbed Dean legs and wrapped the around his shoulders. Lining up his swollen cock with Dean puckered hole he piston his hips. Shoving passed the ring of tight muscle sliding inside of Dean until he was fully seated.

**Fuck Dean, you're so tight just look at how you greedy hole just swallowed me in wanting more. **Pulling out before brutally plunging forward, thrust in and out in time with his hand still on Dean red swollen cock.

A scream passed Dean lips at the initial entrance, _Holy shit! Fuck Fuck Fuck it hurts!_, **Wait Sammy please Fuck just . . . just give me a sec please Gahhhhhh!** Another flash of pain hit but delicious pleasure took over as Dean was impaled on Sammy's cock.

Hearing Dean plead in the beginning made Lucifer go into a fever, and the cry of pure pleasure after word was icing on the cake. Tilting his hip down to push against Dean prostate again and again making Dean swear, keening and moan in intense pleasure. Dean frantic jerk of the hip let Lucifer know that Dean was close. Picking up the pace a notch, Lucifer reached up and grasped Dean right nipple pinching it with his fore finger and thumb, bowing his head down Lucifer lick at Dean left nipple before biting on it and sucking the sting away.

Jerking at the pain in his nipple Dean yelped pushed over the edge cumming in hot spurts over his stomach and Sam's hand. Moaning as Sammy continued thrusting in to his spent hole. Dean reached up and grasped the back of Sammy neck leaning up and kissing with renewed fever.

Lucifer shoved his cock in and out of Dean redden hole when he felt Dean kiss him. Groaning at the sensations Lucifer shudder as he came, spilling his hot seed, flooding Deans aching hole. Falling to the side of Dean he laid there catching his breath at the most intense orgasms he had in centauries.

**God, Sammy that was friggin fantastic! **Closing his eye Dean cuddled up against Sam's warmth.

A smug smirk tugged at Lucifer lips, bending his head down to nuzzling behind Dean ear making him squirm, licking the shell he mummer **Glad you enjoyed it because we are going to be doing it all night long.**


	2. The Devil Revealed

Pairing: Dean/Lucifer

Rating: M

Plot: After a wild night of hot pounding sex, Dean learns that Lucifer took over Sam's body.

Warning: Lots of biting, scratching and really kinky shit.

Chapter 2: The Devil Revealed

Previously:

Nuzzling behind Dean ear making him squirm, licking the shell he mummer **Glad you enjoyed it because we are going to be doing it all night long. **

Dean shivered at the implication of those words, enjoying the fact that Sam final got his limbo back. It been a few weeks since they had last had sex, with his brother pensive and brooding it put a serious damper on their sex life.

Lucifer growled at the tiny shiver that racked his prizes' body. Lucifer sent a sharp bite on the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Leaning down he grabs a belt from his pants, snatching Dean wrists in one hand. He tied the hands to the bed. Lucifer was groaning at the thoughts that were going through his head. _Dean arm bound, on all four, gasping in pleasure and pain as Lucifer pounded into his tight hole, biting him tasting warm firm flesh in his mouth, running his nails down Dean well muscled back bringing blood to the surface. _He was pulled out of his thought as a well muscled thigh came up to his already angry red cock rubbing it with sure strokes.

**You just gonna sit there or do you plan to use that, it looks kind of painful. Maybe I can help.**

_Dean was no stranger being bound, and not just on the job, Sam had always came up with new and exciting kinks. Hmmm like the time where Sam had planned his kidnapping. Blindfolding him and tying him up while he had been asleep. Waking up bound to a bed, Sam had giving him the most delicious blow job ever, and with his hands play with his nipples switching between pinching, licking, sucking and rubbing his nipple. Turn out Sammy was a kinky sonava bitch, between nipple clamps, blindfold, being bound, and hot wax he didn't stand a chance. Sam apparently has been learning a few tricks, before the brooding mood had hit his brother, there were times when he made Dean role play with him, Sam being the master and Dean the slave, having to obey every command. He'd never say it out loud but he secretly loves when Sam take charge telling him what to do and how._

Pulled out of his thoughts as he was turned on to his stomach ass up in the air and suddenly four fingers jammed back inside his aching hole. Grunting as Sammy hit his prostate over and over with long firm thrust. Heaving for some breath as Sam suddenly stops pulling his fingers out and muttered something about lube. Dean turned his head glancing over his shoulder as he watch Sammy get out of bed, looking around the room. A soft cry of Aha was all he heard as he felt the weight of the bed shift as Sam took up his place behind Dean.

Final finding the damn bottle of lube he spreaded some more on his fingers and thumb. He knew for a fact that Dean was willing to try anything once having watch him over time. _Wonder how he'll reacted to getting fisted guess will find out._ Pushing four fingers back into Dean loosened hole he added this thumb slowly curling his fingers as he thrusted into Dean. Lucifer curled his hand into a fist and pumped it into Dean body.

**My, my Dean you really do have a greedy hole. It just keeps trying to take more. Is that what you want more?**

A loud wail broke through Lucifer hissed words. _Fuck . . . shit . . . fuckfuckfuck . . . ohhhhhh!_ **Ah ah! **Choking on his breath as he strained his head forward as his hip bucked back shoving himself back into the fist. _God damn sneaky kinky bastard! Fisting was new and so far Dean liked it._

**Ngh! Dammit Sammy please I-ahh, need please touch Fuck moresammy please moreharderfaster.**

Lucifer left hand reached under Dean shifting hips tugging on his full aching dick play with the ball. Pulling his fist out of Dean ass Lucifer raised to his knees, grabbing Dean hip he suddenly jerked him back making Dean fall perfectly into Lucifer lap. Moaning as his cock was buried deeper in Dean's ass. Still having a firm grip on Dean's hip he help lifted him up off his lap before letting him slide back down.

As Dean felt his hips being pulled back down and ungracefully impaled once again by Sammy. He was gasping for air as Sammy lifted him up and pulled him back down. Finally finding his equilibrium he put his legs on the outside of Sams and pushed up helping Sam get him up before letting gravity win and dropping back down.

Growling in sudden possessive need to claim Dean, Lucifer reached around front running his nails over Dean nipple causing small welts to appear. Hearing Dean breath stutter only added full to the fire. Pulling out of Dean and shoving him to the bed flipping him over onto his back before plunging back into Dean sweet warm ass. Wrapping his hand around Dean erection as he pounded away, he ran his nail into the piss slit at the tip and grabbed Dean balls pulling on them.

A sharp yell from Dean was all the warning Lucifer got before Deans ass muscle clenched around him holding him in a vice like grip. Bowing his head down as he bit down on Dean shoulder as he came causing his teeth to sink down into warm flesh making the hunter bleed.

Arching his back off the bed Dean felt hot, sticky cum flood his hole once again. Hissing **Fuck fuck shit** over and over again. Mewling when Sam pulled out of his sore passage, Dean was sated rolling on to his stomach too tired to even clean the sweat and cum of his body.

Panting for breath Lucifer glanced over at Dean who was splayed on his stomach, showing his smooth ass which was covered in Lucifer seed. An idea popped into the fallen angle head, leaning over Dean Lucifer started kissing his shoulder, neck and spine, going lower and lower.

Dean's eye's popped open as Sam started kissing his back. _No friggin way he got it back up._ Peeking over his shoulder at Sam lap, there glaring right back at him, was Sam's cock half full and slowly getting fuller._ H-o-l-y s-h-i-t what is he on! _

Feeling Dean tension Lucifer raised his hand to Dean's stiff back, slowly rubbing in soothing circles, starting at the shoulder going to his lower back then after 5 minutes of gentle touches Dean back starts to loosen up. Running his hand over Dean buttocks he grabbed both cheeks and spread them apart. Lowering his face to Dean's ass he took an experimental swipe with his tongue, tasting the slightly bitter salty fluid of his vessel cum was oddly exciting.

**Gah. . . Sammy you can't be serious, I can't go another round Mmm already sore. walking gonna be a bitch that for sure.**

Not feeling the least bit sympathetic Lucifer sealed his mouth around Dean entrance sucking the bitter fluid out before he thrusted his tongue inside, wiggling it obscenely in Dean well fucked velvety passage.

**Sammy, Fuck you sneahhh bahhhstard ohhhh! **_Well fuck if Sammy keeps going like this I'm gonna be shooting my load any minute!_

Willing to give Dean a breather Lucifer shift the plaint Dean onto his back and grasping Dean full, heavy dick and sucking it down to the hilt. Licking at the slit and under the head while hollowing his cheeks, making the most obscene sound, pulling up with his lip sealed around the head before descending again.

A strangled scream fell from Dean mouth as his over stimulated cock was being sucked down like a friggin lollipop. Pupils blown wide in pleasure and pain as lip parted panting for breath, one of Dean's hands was clenched into the motel sheets, and the other was wrapped in Sammy hair gently tugging on it silently begging for more. For the third time that night Dean felt his orgasm reached his peak, he shoved his hips forward into Sammy waiting mouth completely face fucking him as he spilt his seed into Sam mouth with a loud hiss.

Lucifer pulled his mouth off of Dean dick, reaching down and grasped his own aching cock. He began stripping his cock hard and fast until he came right onto Dean neck and chest. Flopping down beside his prize he nuzzled his nose into Dean's hair.

**God almighty Sammy I don't know what brought all this on but I'm glad for it** Grunted Dean as he shifted tucking his head underneath Sam chin.

Smiling to himself Lucifer decides he'll just wait until they rested before telling Dean that Lucifer had taken over Sammy.( I should end right here but I give you a little teaser)

Morning came too soon as a ray of sunlight hit Dean in the face grunting as he hefted Sammy arm from around his waist. Scooting out of bed Dean felt his ass muscles burn in protest, ignoring it he slid into the tiny bathroom for a hot relaxing shower. Turning the water on to warm he waited until it was just hot enough before hopping in. A few moments later the shower curtain was pulled aside as Sammy stepped in grinning at the sight of a naked Dean in the morning.

**Hey, morning Sammy**

Gently rubbing Dean stomach from behind Lucifer leaned into Dean ear and whispered

**But Dean I'm not Sammy I'm Lucifer.**


	3. My Hellish Angel

**Pairings**: Dean/Lucifer, other will appear in later chapters.

**Warning**: Rated M for mature

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural! T-T Cause if it did I would be a porno! Un-beta

_Italic – thoughts_

**Bold – Speaking**

**This chapter is a little shorter. Sorry**

Chapter 3: My Hellish Angel

Previously:

**But Dean I'm not Sammy I'm Lucifer.**

Dean froze at those words, _he's joking right that not even funny!_** Sammy that's not friggin funny!** Yanking at Sams grip Dean began to struggle to turn toward his brother and smack him upside the head. Hissing as his ass throbbed Dean reached around and rubbed at his sore acheing entrance.

Lucifer eyes followed Dean's hand, watching hungrily at the hunter attempt to soothe the furled muscle. Sighing Lucifer realized that things were gonna get complicated. **Lovely little Dean I'm not joking would you like proof or are you content to be in denial that THE devil fucked your sweet ass all night long.**

**Dammit Sam this isn't a joke! **Fear settled in Dean's stomach._He has to be trying a new role-playing scene. Just a very bad joke, please let it be a really bad joke._

Grabbing Deans hips Lucifer turned him around, shoving him against the shower wall. Looking Dean straight in the eye Lucifer let his wings flair out. The light in the dingy motel bathroom flickered, the mirror cracked and the room began to shake. He saw Deans eye widen in horror as the shadow of his wings uncurled. Unlike that pathetic angel Castiel Lucifer had three pair of wings. (Total of six) Preening under Dean stare Lucifer slowly rubbed his hands over Dean stomach. While Dean was still frozen in shock Lucifer leaned in quickly and kissed the hunter's plushed lips. He knows that it will be awhile before he can have a pliant Dean under him again. Brushing his lip over Deans chiseled jaw giving opened mouth kisses to Deans pulse point before saying **Believe me now.**

Like having a bucket of ice water dumped over his head. Dean reeled back even further into the shower wall. His arms darting forth to shove Sam . . . no Lucifer away from him. **You bastard you crazy fucking bastard get off of me! What did you do to Sam you god damn freak!**

Snarling low in his throat Lucifer quickly teleported them back to the bed. Snatching Dean's wrist in one hand he yanked them up to the headboard where Sams belt still resided locking them into place. Straddling the human thighs Lucifer leaning down **how dareyou talk to me like that, how dare you take my father's name in vain.** Grabbing Dean's balls in a punishing tight grip Lucifer pulled on them. Dean let out a choked cry wiggling his hips try to escape the pain.

**S-stop please! Ahh!** Dean cried out, tears falling from his eyes. Withering in pain Dean legs kicked out trying to buck Lucifer off.

**Enough Dean quit struggling! **Tugging on Dean's ball harder causing a louder cry to escape.** Enough or you'll hurt the baby.**

Yay I'm evil. . .

Please feel free to read and review, though if you can tell me honestly how my writing skill are doing I may fall in love with you.


End file.
